


something so magic about you

by dracarysdaenerys



Series: A Song of Ice, Fire and Oneshots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/dracarysdaenerys
Summary: Sansa and Margaery sometimes go out. They never stay with their friends for long.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: A Song of Ice, Fire and Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	something so magic about you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day
> 
> Title from "From Eden" by Hozier

Every once in a while, they would go out. It wasn’t a regular or scheduled thing per se, but sometimes, Sansa would just walk up to Margaery and announce that they were going out that Friday.

In retrospect, this was quite odd, but neither girl truly cared.

Going out usually included, but was definitely not limited to, dressing up and doing each other’s make up at Margaery’s house, then meeting up with the other girls, and then they would go to whichever club allowed minors.

They usually didn’t stay long at the club, both girls being easily exhausted by the crowd and noise in there. The longest they ever stayed was an hour and a half, which was only because Myrcella wouldn’t let them leave. When they did, however, they usually found a spot in the park, or somewhere else in the greenery.

It was a magical experience. Their heads were still dizzy from the club, but the chilly evening air and the silence around them did wonders.

It was on one of those evenings out that Sansa finally build up the courage to kiss Margaery. It was simple, could barely be called a peck, but it changed their lives. Instead of just admiring the sky, filled with the stars and adventure, they sneaked kisses on hot summer nights.

The evenings out started to become more and more frequent. Sansa and Margaery were still best friends, who loved each other very much and very platonically, but on those nights, that spark appeared. The moon bewitched them and made them ten thousand times bolder than they were by day.

It was decided on one of those nights that they would be together forever. They promised themselves to each other, and they were inseparable from then on.

To everyone around them, there was no change. Sansa and Margaery had been joined at the hips ever since they met at age four, but to the two of them, everything changed.

The kisses that were usually only shared on those rare Friday nights started making their way to the day. They sneaked kisses whenever they could. In the third-floor bathroom during lunch, in Sansa’s room when they were doing homework together, they grabbed every chance they got with two hands.

Even years later, after university and jobs across the country drove them apart, both of them looked back on those years as some of the happiest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment!  
> If you'd like to see more of me, follow me at @notyourusual_writer on Instagram!


End file.
